


Will you be my daddy?

by rieieri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Drama, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Implied Mpreg, Lemon, M/M, Mystery, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieieri/pseuds/rieieri
Summary: Dopo il divorzio di Draco e Daphne, Scorpius è deciso a trovarsi un secondo papà (viste le preferenze del padre). Ha perfino fatto una lista. Incontra Harry e decide che sarà lui il fortunato: ce la farà?Accenni Draco/Astoria e Harry/Ginny (niente di troppo presente, tranquilli).





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Will you be my daddy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/967942) by [SasuNarufan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13). 



> NOTE DELL'AUTRICE: beh, per ora è la mia fic più lunga su Harry Potter. Era nata come un qualcosa per distrarmi dal mio blocco su altre storie, finché è cresciuta e, per qualche strano motivo, è diventata molto popolare in altri siti (cosa di cui non mi lamento, ovvio). E sì, so che Draco sposa Astoria nel canon, ma questa è un’AU.
> 
> NOTE DELLA TRADUTTRICE: ho deciso di imbarcarmi in questa avventura con la tremarella. Sarà la mia prima long-fic tradotta e rappresenta, per me, uno scoglio da superare. I primi 11 capitoli sono pronti, quindi pubblicherò regolarmente ogni dieci giorni :)
> 
> IMPORTANTE: è una traduzione piuttosto libera, in cui mi sono presa la libertà di adeguare la storia originale alla nostra lingua. Per apprezzarla a pieno consiglio la lettura in inglese, ovviamente, ma spero che anche questa versione possa essere di vostro gradimento. Inoltre, i vari commenti verranno tradotti e inviati all'autrice!

**Capitolo Uno  
di SasuNarufan13**

 

 

Scorpius sospirò leggermente e trascinò il suo piccolo corpo da bambino di sei anni verso Draco Malfoy, suo padre.

Erano a Diagon Alley per fare un po’ di shopping. O almeno, quello era stato il piano fino a quando il suo papà non aveva incontrato la zia Pansy e in quel momento i due stavano chiacchierando.

Si annoiava. Forse si sarebbe divertito se sua mamma fosse stata lì. Ma ovviamente, lei non c’era. Aveva lasciato il suo papà quando Scorpius aveva quattro anni. Gli aveva detto che amava lo zio Blaise e che si sarebbero sposati. Quando le aveva chiesto perché non amasse più suo padre, gli aveva risposto che lui avrebbe amato solo uomini e che si erano sposati solo perché voleva un bambino.

C’era voluto un po’ prima che Scorpius capisse _veramente_ che il suo papà amava solo gli uomini e non le donne, ma non ci vide nessun problema. Se era felice amando un uomo, allora era ok. Il pensiero che un giorno avrebbe potuto avere due papà lo aveva reso entusiasta. Aveva immaginato che avere due padri sarebbe stato più divertente che avere una mamma e un papà.

Scorpius aveva anche fatto una lista di come sarebbe dovuto essere il suo papà. Doveva essere bello, perché suo padre amava le cose belle. Doveva essere anche dolce e divertente, doveva giocare con lui e cucinare cose buone e forse avrebbe potuto rimediare anche un fratello o una sorella. Suo padre aveva detto che anche gli uomini potevano avere bambini, se usavano una pozione. Quando gli aveva chiesto perché non l’avesse usata anche lui, Draco era arrossito e aveva risposto che glielo avrebbe spiegato quando sarebbe stato più grande.

Era andato in cerca del perfetto secondo papà. Fino a quel momento, purtroppo, non aveva avuto molta fortuna.

All’improvviso, l’attenzione di Scorpius venne attirata da un negozio di dolciumi. Oh, sembravano davvero buonissimi. Si morse un labbro e guardò verso suo padre. Voleva andare a dare un’occhiata alle caramelle, ma lui stava ancora parlando con sua zia. Se fosse andato solo per un minuto al negozio, sarebbe tornato in fretta e suo padre non si sarebbe accorto che se n’era andato.

Con quell’idea in testa, il piccolo Scorpius balzò verso la bottega e guardò rapito le caramelle esposte nella vetrina.

Era così preso dai dolciumi che quando finalmente se ne staccò, non riuscì più a trovare suo padre. La sua testa si mosse da una parte all’altra, ma non riusciva a vederlo. Dov’era? Scorpius si fece prendere dal panico e le lacrime iniziarono a imperlargli gli occhi. Voleva il suo papà, subito! Portò la sua piccola mano al viso e iniziò a singhiozzare. Dov’era il suo papà?

 “Ehi, piccolo. Cosa c’è? Perché stai piangendo?” gli chiese una voce morbida.

Scorpius alzò lo sguardo e vide un uomo dai capelli neri inginocchiato davanti a lui. Aveva begli occhi verdi e la sua pelle era quasi dorata. Lo guardava preoccupato e non poté fare a meno di notare che era davvero bello.

Singhiozzò. “No-no-non riesco a tro-trovare pa-pà,” pianse.

 “Come ti chiami?” gli domandò l’uomo.

 “Sco-Scorpius.”

 “Scorpius: che bellissimo nome. Bene, Scorpius, io sono Harry Potter. Ti aiuto a cercare il tuo papà, ok?” gli disse, sorridendo.

“Gra-grazie signore,” singhiozzò ancora.

L’altro sventolò la mano. “Puoi chiamarmi Harry. Signore mi sa di vecchio.”

Scorpius ridacchiò.

“Questo mi piace di più. Niente più lacrime, troveremo il tuo papà, te lo prometto. Vieni, fatti pulire il viso,” disse Harry e gli asciugò le lacrime con il suo fazzoletto. “Ora, come si chiama il tuo papà?”

"Draco."

Un’espressione sorpresa sembrò apparire sul volto di Harry, ma se ne andò in fretta. Talmente in fretta che Scorpius non era sicuro ci fosse stata.

“Forza, andiamo a cercarlo, ok?” suggerì e prese la piccola mano di Scorpius nella sua. Con l’altra strinse la bacchetta e sussurrò, “Guidami da Draco Malfoy”. Questa ruotò e girò fino a fermarsi; puntò a destra. Harry seguì la direzione che gli era stata indicata, andando piano per far sì che il bambino che teneva per mano non lo perdesse. Chi avrebbe pensato che Malfoy avesse un figlio? L’ultima cosa che aveva sentito su di lui era che si era sposato con la Greengrass.

Harry guardò in basso. Scorpius era un bambino davvero carino, considerando chi era suo padre. Ammise tra sé che era la copia carbone di Malfoy. Aveva gli stessi capelli biondi e anche gli stessi occhi grigi. Scorpius aveva un viso leggermente più rotondo, ma suppose che sarebbe cambiato con la crescita.

A sua insaputa, anche Scorpius lo stava esaminando. Aveva memorizzato l’aspetto di quel bell’uomo e aveva deciso che sarebbe stato un fantastico candidato al titolo di secondo papà. Harry era ovviamente affascinante, quindi a suo padre sarebbe piaciuto. Era anche carino e dolce. Non sapeva se avrebbe cucinato bene, o se avrebbe voluto giocare con lui, ma presuppose di poterlo verificare in seguito. Nella sua testa stava già immaginando lui insieme al suo papà e a Harry, come una famiglia, e promise a se stesso di realizzare quella fantasia.

Harry vide Malfoy in piedi vicino a Madama McClan, appariva concentrato e preoccupato. Era un’espressione strana da vedere sul suo viso, ma pensò fosse normale visto che non riusciva a trovare suo figlio.

 “Ehi Malfoy, ho trovato tuo figlio!” lo chiamò fermandosi davanti a lui.

Malfoy abbassò lo sguardo e attirò subito Scorpius tra le sue braccia, “Grazie a Merlino stai bene! Dove sei stato! Ti ho cercato ovunque! Ero così preoccupato! Non farlo mai più, mi hai sentito?” lo rimproverò mentre controllava che non fosse ferito.

Il labbro inferiore di Scorpius tremolò e tirò su con il naso. “Scusa papà.”

Draco sospirò e lo accostò a sé. Poi guardò Harry con espressione grata. “Grazie, Potter, per avermi riportato mio figlio.”

Lui agitò una mano. “Non ringraziarmi. Solo, non lo perdere più di vista. La prossima volta non penso sarà così fortunato da trovare qualcuno con buone intenzioni.”

“Papà come mai conosci Harry?” domandò incuriosito Scorpius, notando la familiarità con cui interagivano.

“Eravamo allo stesso anno quando andavamo a scuola, tesoro. Però in Case diverse,” spiegò Malfoy, studiando Harry e notando quanto era migliorato fisicamente. Non che glielo volesse dire.

“Oh, eravate amici?” chiese Scorpius eccitato. Se fosse stato vero, forse non sarebbe stato così difficile farli mettere insieme.

 “NO!” esclamarono entrambi all’istante.

Il bambino si spaventò con la loro esplosione.

 “Scusa se ti abbiamo spaventato, Scorpius, ma io e Potter non eravamo amici. Proprio l’opposto,” rispose Draco.

 “Perché no? Harry è gentile,” disse Scorpius confuso.

Draco sbuffò. “Certo che lo è. E' un Grifondoro.”

Harry si accigliò. “Essere gentili non ha niente a che fare con l’essere un Grifondoro. La ragione per cui non eravamo amici, Scorpius, è che tuo padre è stato tanto cattivo,” disse al in braccio a Malfoy.

 “Come puoi dire una cosa del genere? Tu hai rifiutato la mia offerta di amicizia!” lo accusò Draco.

 “Solo perché eri stato un coglione,” ribatté Harry.

Scorpius spostò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro. “Ma potete essere amici adesso, no? E' bello avere degli amici.”

 “Scorpius, non è così facile,” provò a spiegare Harry, perché, onestamente, lui e Malfoy amici? Non sarebbe mai successo.

 “No, Scorpius ha ragione. Potremmo provare a esserlo, no? Ricominciamo da zero. Cosa dici di questo?” ghignò Malfoy.

“Dico che hai bevuto troppi Firewhiskey,” sbuffò Harry.

“Questo non è bello da dire, Potter. Dai, cosa potrebbe mai succedere di male? Non siamo più a scuola, il Signore Oscuro è stato sconfitto, mio padre è rinchiuso ad Azkaban… O hai troppa paura?” lo schernì.

“Non ho paura, Malfoy,” Harry ringhiò e strinse i pugni. “Bene, se vuoi ricominciare da zero, proviamo a essere amici. Ma giuro su Dio, Malfoy, che se provi a fregarmi sarà l’ultima cosa che farai.”

 “Bene, tutto sistemato quindi. Amici, Potter?” Malfoy ghignò e allungò la mano.

Harry la scosse vigorosamente. “Amici, Malfoy.”

“State sbagliando tutto, papà, devi chiamare Harry con il suo nome e Harry deve fare lo stesso con te. Siete amici adesso e gli amici non si chiamano per cognome,” li rimproverò la voce limpida di Scorpius.

 “Hai sentito mio figlio, _Harry_ ,” strascicò Draco e ghignò.

 “Sicuro, _Draco_ ,” Harry sorrise scoprendo i denti brillanti. “Dannazione, servirà del tempo perché mi abitui a questo.”

 “Vale lo stesso per me,” replicò Draco seccamente.

 “Ooh, possiamo invitare Harry a cena, papà?” domandò Scorpius tutto emozionato.

Draco lo guardò sorpreso. “Perché?”

“Perché adesso siete amici e gli amici cenano insieme,” spiegò lentamente Scorpius, come se dovesse spiegare qualcosa a un bambino e non a suo padre.

“Ecco, questa è una fantastica idea,” lo lodò. Sarebbe stato bello, pensò, conoscere finalmente l’uomo di cui voleva essere amico da quando aveva otto anni. “Quindi cosa rispondi, Harry? Sei libero stasera per venire a mangiare a casa mia?”

“No, mi dispiace, non posso,” Harry scosse la testa.

“Perché no?” Scorpius s’imbronciò. Se Harry non fosse andato a cena da loro, allora suo padre non avrebbe potuto vedere quanto Harry sarebbe stato perfetto come secondo papà.

“Devo andare a prendere il mio figlioccio da sua nonna visto che ha passato lì la notte,” spiegò Harry.

“Non sapevo avessi un figlioccio. Chi è?” domandò Draco, sinceramente curioso.

“Teddy Lupin: è il figlio di un amico morto di mio padre,” replicò l’altro a disagio.

“Intendi il bambino di Ninfadora Tonks, mio cugino?” domandò sorpreso. Aveva sentito dire che sua cugina aveva sposato il lupo mannaro che aveva insegnato Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure durante il loro terzo anno, ma non sapeva avessero avuto un figlio. Per un momento, Draco sentì una morsa al cuore, così piccolo e già aveva perso entrambi i genitori.

“Sì, Remus venne da me pochi mesi prima che la guerra finisse e mi chiese di essere il padrino di suo figlio,” gli rispose delicatamente.

_Ovviamente è un argomento delicato per lui_ , pensò Draco. “Non sapevo fossi così vicino a Lupin.”

“Vicino come puoi esserlo all’ultimo amico vivo di tuo padre e del tuo padrino, presumo,” rise Harry, senza allegria.

“Quindi, Teddy vive con te adesso,” disse Draco.  
   
Harry annuì. “Sì, è un bambino dolce. Somiglia molto ai suoi genitori,” ridacchiò.

“Quanti anni ha Teddy?” domandò Scorpius incuriosito. Questo ragazzo gli avrebbe reso più difficile mettere insieme Harry e suo padre? O lo avrebbe reso più facile?

“Nove,” rispose sorridendo Harry.

“Bene, allora che ne dici di venire domani a mangiare da me? Puoi portare Teddy con te. Mi piacerebbe conoscere anche lui; fa parte della famiglia, dopotutto,” offrì Draco.

Anche se Harry avrebbe voluto rifiutare – perché, sul serio, era già abbastanza che fossero amici, ma addirittura mangiare insieme? – non aveva una buona scusa, quindi accettò. “Ok, a che ora?” sospirò.

“Non essere così felice, Harry, potresti strozzarti mentre mangi,” disse seccamente Draco. “Vieni da me verso le diciassette.”

“Perfetto, ci vediamo domani,” li salutò con un cenno Harry.

“Ciao, Harry!” Scorpius agitò la mano emozionato e rimbalzò addosso a Draco. “Harry è gentile, vero papà?”

 “Sì, Scorpius, è gentile,” Draco sorrise e si girò per andare al punto di Smaterializzazione.

 “Ed è carino, vero?” continuò Scorpius, felice che suo padre concordasse con lui.

“Sì, è carino,” ammiccò quando lo disse. Beh, suppose che Harry fosse diventato bellissimo.

Scorpius sorrise soddisfatto. Sapeva che suo padre sarebbe stato d’accordo con lui. Ora doveva solo fare in modo che suo padre d’innamorasse di Harry e poi sarebbero diventati la famiglia che aveva sempre voluto.

 


	2. 2.

**Capitolo Due  
di SasuNarufan13**

**_ _ **

“Teddy sei pronto?” urlò il suo padrino dal piano di sotto.

“Quasi; scendo tra un minuto, Harry,” gli urlò di rimando Teddy e tornò a guardarsi allo specchio. Stava decidendo di quale colore farsi i capelli quella sera. Quando il suo padrino lo era andato a prendere il giorno prima, aveva notato che sembrava stressato. Quando gliene aveva chiesto il perché, aveva risposto che sarebbero andati a cena da Draco Malfoy e suo figlio Scorpius visto che avevano deciso di essere amici. Teddy non sapeva cosa dovesse provare al riguardo. Da quello che lo zio George gli aveva raccontato delle volte, aveva capito che i due non potevano sopportarsi. E ora erano amici?

Decise per dei capelli neri e ribelli; sarebbero stati bene con i suoi occhi verdi. Era consapevole di assomigliare a Harry con quell’aspetto, ma era proprio quello che voleva. Sapeva come erano stati i suoi genitori perché il suo padrino gli aveva fatto vedere spesso delle loro foto mentre ne parlavano, ma il punto era che lui non li conosceva. Aveva sempre guardato a Harry come a una sorta di padre. Ricordava che fino a cinque anni prima aveva pensato che Harry fosse il suo vero genitore; lo aveva anche chiamato ‘papà’ finché sua nonna non gli aveva detto che non era vero e che Harry era il suo padrino. Lo aveva trovato difficile da credere. Dopotutto, Harry era l’unico con cui viveva e che si prendeva cura di lui come se fosse un figlio. Ma dato che non voleva dare un dispiacere a sua nonna, aveva smesso di chiamarlo ‘papà’. Tuttavia si era sempre chiesto se a Harry fosse mai dispiaciuto che lo chiamasse in quel modo.

Soddisfatto del suo aspetto, Teddy corse al piano di sotto e scivolò fino a fermarsi davanti a Harry.

“Ciao piccolo…me,” lo prese in giro.

Teddy s’illuminò. “Ti piace?”

“Lo sai che non m’importa a chi somigli, Teddy, ma mi piace,” sorrise Harry. Poi prese un bel respiro. “Ok, penso che siamo proti ad andare adesso.” Aprì la porta e uscì fuori, Teddy lo seguì. Si diressero verso il punto di Smaterializzazione.

Teddy catturò la mano di Harry con la sua. “Quanti anni ha Scorpius?”

“Sei,” rispose Harry.

“Oh,” annuì.

Arrivarono al punto di Smaterializzazione (un fazzoletto d’erba sotto un vecchio albero) e Harry afferrò Teddy prima di scomparire.

Arrivarono a un cancello bianco. Attraverso quello potevano vedere una villa con un giardino pieno di fiori e alberi. Un elfo domestico apparì dal nulla.

“Voi essere padron Potter e padroncino Teddy?” domandò con la sua vocetta acuta.

“Sì,” confermò Harry e posò Teddy a terra.

“Padron Malfoy e padroncino Scorpius stare aspettando padron Potter e padron Teddy. Seguite Twinky, padron Potter e padron Teddy,” disse l’elfo e li condusse per tutto il tragitto verso la villa.

Quando arrivarono all’ingresso in marmo, furono accolti da Draco che se ne stava in piedi davanti alle scale.

“Harry, è bello rivederti,” sorrise Draco. Si voltò verso il bimbo. “E tu devi essere Teddy Lupin. f4; bello conoscerti, finalmente.”

“Anche per me, signor Malfoy,” borbottò Teddy, sentendosi leggermente a disagio.

“Chiamami Draco, per favore, siamo una famiglia dopotutto. Ma pensavo tu somigliassi ai tuoi genitori e non a Harry,” disse Draco confuso.

“Teddy è un Metamorfomago. Ha deciso di somigliare a me questa stasera,” spiegò Harry e arruffò i capelli del suo figlioccio.

“Capisco. Scorpius, Harry e Teddy sono arrivati! Vieni?” chiamò.

Un minuto più tardi Harry sentì qualcosa sbattere contro le sue gambe e dovette reggersi al muro.

“Oof.” Quando abbassò lo sguardo vide Scorpius che lo fissava con il viso illuminato di gioia e un gran sorriso.  
  
“Harry! Mi sei mancato!” esclamò Scorpius.

“Sai, non ho mai ricevuto un abbraccio così da lui,” disse seccamente Draco, guardando divertito la scena davanti a lui.

Harry si chinò e prese in braccio Scorpius. Il bambino ne approfittò per abbracciarlo.

“f4; bello vederti, Scorpius,” ridacchiò Harry e posò il ragazzino a terra. “Lui è il mio figlioccio, Teddy.”

Scorpius guardò Teddy e parve stupito. “Perché ti assomiglia se è il tuo figlioccio, Harry?”

“Teddy può cambiare il suo aspetto quando vuole, Scorpius, e stasera ha scelto di essere così,” gli spiegò sommariamente. “Teddy, lui è Scorpius.”

Teddy strinse gli occhi e riprese la mano di Harry. “Ciao,” disse seccamente, non gradendo il modo in cui l’altro bambino guardava il suo padrino. Chi credeva di essere questo: abbracciare il suo padrino come se lo conoscesse da anni? Solo Teddy poteva farlo.

“Ciao Teddy.” Scorpius fece un cenno timidamente.

“Spero abbiate fame,” disse Draco mentre li conduceva attraverso una porta sulla loro destra. Si rivelò essere la sala da pranzo. Il tavolo era apparecchiato per quattro persone e il servizio brillava come cristallo (Harry aveva la sensazione che fosse davvero cristallo).

“Ho detto agli elfi di apparecchiare per quattro, a meno che non ci raggiunga anche la tua fidanzata?” domandò Draco quando si sedettero. Immediatamente, un elfo domestico apparve con due bicchieri di vino rosso e due di succo di mela per i bambini.

“Fidanzata? Di cosa stai parlando, Draco? Non ho una fidanzata,” disse Harry sorpreso. Teddy sedeva alla sua destra e Scorpius alla sua sinistra mentre Draco era sul lato opposto al suo.

“Pensavo tu stessi ancora con la Weasley,” chiarì Draco.

“Oh no, io e Ginny abbiamo rotto quando Teddy aveva cinque anni,” rispose l’altro leggermente.

 “Come mai?” chiese sorpreso. Aveva pensato che Harry fosse sposato con la Weasley.

“Perché quella puttana ha tradito Harry diverse volte,” ringhiò Teddy, sorprendendoli.

“Teddy! Non puoi chiamare una ‘puttana’!” lo rimproverò Harry.

“Che c’è? f4; la verità!” Teddy si accigliò.

Harry lo guardò intensamente negli occhi. “Solo perché è vero, non vuol dire che puoi chiamarla in quel modo.”

“E io che pensavo che la Weasley ti adorasse,” disse Draco con leggerezza. Tradire Harry Potter; non pensava che una donna potesse farlo.

“Sì, beh, a quanto pare no,” replicò l’altro seccamente.

“Stava con Harry solo perché è famoso e ricco. Le ho sentito dire questo a qualcuno qualche anno fa. Disse anche che si divertiva a rendere gelose le altre ragazze perché lei lo aveva e loro no,” brontolò Teddy, lo sguardo arrabbiato.

Harry si grattò la testa. “Oh beh, quel che è fatto è fatto. Non si può cambiare il passato.”

“Quella ragazza era davvero meschina,” Scorpius aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Come hanno reagito la Donnola e la Granger?” domandò Draco, dopo aver preso un sorso del suo vino.

Harry s’irrigidì un po’. “Non sono sicuro di parlare ancora con loro,” disse rigidamente.

Draco si drizzò a sedere, tutto orecchie. Il Trio dei Miracoli aveva chiuso? “Come mai, se posso chiedere?”

“Beh, Ron non approvava che io fossi arrabbiato con Ginny – disse che non avevo alcuna prova che sua sorella mi avesse tradito. L’ho beccata a letto con un altro, è una prova sufficiente per me,” sbuffò Harry. “Hermione, beh, è la moglie di Ron, adesso, e pensava fossimo entrambi ridicoli. Comunque, ha tentato più volte di far chiarire me e Ginny finché non ne ho avuto abbastanza. L’ultima volta che ho saputo qualcosa su di loro vivevano in Francia. L’unico Weasley con cui sono in buoni rapporti è George.”

“Ma adesso hai me e papà come amici. Non va bene?” chiese Scorpius, leggermente imbronciato.

“Credo di sì,” replicò lui divertito.

“Sai, Harry, puoi bere il vino. Non l’ho avvelenato,” sorrise Draco.

Harry sbatté le palpebre vedendo Draco sorridere e non ghignare (era una strana espressione, ma adatta all’ex-Serpeverde) e ridacchiò. “Grazie per avermi tranquillizzato.” Prese un sorso di vino e dovette ammettere che era buono – o almeno pensava, non aveva idea di che tipo di vino fosse. La sua conoscenza del vino si limitava alla differenza tra un bianco e un rosso.

Dopo quello, il loro cibo venne servito da quattro elfi domestici. C’era l’anatra all’arancia con patate speziate e asparagi al vapore e, per i due bambini, purea di patate con pollo arrosto e insalata.

“Vi piace?” domandò Draco sorridendo.

“f4; impressionante,” Harry rispose al suo sorriso.

“f4; buono, ma mi piace di più quello preparato da Harry,” ammise Teddy.

“Sai cucinare cose buonissime?” domandò Scorpius eccitato. _Ti prego, di’ di sì, ti prego di’ di sì,_ pensò.

“Non hai sentito cosa ho appena detto? E' il migliore,” disse svogliatamente Teddy. Il bambino iniziava a dargli sui nervi.

Un’altra cosa che poteva essere depennata dalla lista. Ora Scorpius doveva solo scoprire se Harry sarebbe stato disposto a giocare con lui.

Harry arrossì un po’, ma non commentò mentre Draco si limitò a ghignare per un momento.

 

* * *

 

Dopo aver mangiato il dessert (crème brûlé per i grandi e gelato alla vaniglia e cioccolato per i piccoli) si spostarono nel salotto.

Harry e Teddy erano seduti su un sofà vicino al fuoco e Draco aveva preso posto su una comoda sedia. Scorpius era andato in camera sua per prendere qualcosa con cui giocare.

“Cosa fai nella vita, Harry?” chiese Draco, curioso. Quella domanda era stata sulla punta della sua lingua per tutta la sera, ma non aveva trovato il momento giusto per farla.

“Sono un Auror,” rispose Harry.

“Perché non ne sono sorpreso?” ghignò Draco. “Hai sempre avuto la mania del ‘devo salvare tutti’.”

“Non ce l’ho,” protestò Harry.

“Sì, ce l’hai,” disse Draco con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

“Harry, Harry, vuoi giocare con me?” Scorpius arrivò nel salotto correndo e tenendo una scatola tra le mani.

“Scorpius,” sospirò Draco.

“Non mi dispiace giocare con lui,” Harry sorrise e si sedette sul pavimento. “Teddy, giochi con noi?”

Teddy scosse la testa e incrociò le braccia. “No, grazie, non voglio.”

“Ho qualche libro, se ti va di leggere,” offrì Draco.

Teddy ci pensò su, poi annuì riluttantemente. “Sì, va bene.”

Draco sorrise e si alzò per scegliere un libro per bambini.

“Adesso costruiamo Hogwats” annunciò Scorpius.

“Hogwarts,” lo corresse Harry sorridendo.

“Sì, quella,” annuì il bambino.

“Bene, ora: come lo facciamo?” domandò Harry quando Scorpius iniziò a svuotare la scatola.

“Per prima cosa, costruiamo le mura perché una casa sta in piedi grazie a quelle,” gli dette istruzioni.

Draco sorrise a quella scena, ma Teddy stava silenziosamente schiumando. Non aveva il diritto di giocare con il suo padrino. Harry era suo, non di Scorpius.

Giocarono per un’ora intera finché Draco proclamò che era ora della nanna per Scorpius.

“Ma papà,” piagnucolò un po’. Non voleva salutare Harry. Chissà quando lo avrebbe rivisto di nuovo? Inoltre, gli era piaciuto giocare con lui.

“No, Scorpius, sono già le nove. Devi andare a dormire adesso,” disse Draco guardandolo con severità.

“E poi, anche io e Teddy dobbiamo andare. E' ora di andare a letto anche per lui,” disse pacatamente Harry e con un gesto della sua mano, le costruzioni con cui avevano giocato volarono di nuovo nella scatola. Si alzò e si stiracchiò.

“Ok, ma voglio che sia Harry a portarmi a letto,” richiese Scorpius e sollevò una mano per Harry.

Harry gettò a Draco uno sguardo indagatore.

Lui sospirò. “Bene, se ci vuole questo per mandarti a letto, non ho niente da obiettare. Ma prima vai a lavarti i denti e a metterti il pigiama.”

“Sì, papà,” disse emozionato e corse al piano di sopra.

“E stai attento mentre sali le scale! Non voglio che tu caschi!” gridò dietro al figlio.

“Aspetta qui un momento mentre metto a letto Scorpius, ok? Torno presto,” promise Harry a Teddy.

Teddy s’imbronciò, ma annuì visto che non aveva scelta.

Un minuto più tardi, Scorpius apparve sulla soglia vestito di un pigiama verde, sollevando le braccia verso Harry in modo da poter essere preso in braccio. L’uomo lo assecondò e, sistemandoselo sui fianchi, salirono le scale con Draco per raggiungere la camera di Scorpius. Il bambino sospirò soddisfatto e rafforzò la presa sul collo di Harry. Doveva proprio essere così: Harry e il suo papà insieme che lo portavano in camera per metterlo a letto.

Harry sistemò Scorpius nel suo letto (dopo aver notato quanto fosse grande la camera del bambino) e lo infilò sotto le coperte.

“Buonanotte, Scorpius,” disse Draco e diede al figlio un bacio sulla fronte.

Harry sorrise. “Buonanotte, Scorpius.” Si voltò per andarsene, ma venne fermato da una piccola mano sul suo polso.

“Devi darmi anche tu un bacino,” chiese e tirò Harry per la maglia.

Harry parve sorpreso, ma si chinò e gli diede un bacio sulla testa. “Va bene?”

“Sì,” sospirò contento e si rannicchiò ben bene sotto le coperte.

“Ti accompagno all’uscita,” sentì la voce del suo papà dire a Harry e ridiscesero le scale.

Scorpius prese un foglio ripiegato da sotto il cuscino e lo aprì. Lì aveva scritto la lista di qualità che il suo secondo papà avrebbe dovuto avere. Prese una matita e iniziò a depennarne alcune.

Il mio secondo papà deve essere:  
 _Bello_  
Dolce  
Deve saper cucinare bene  
Gentile  
Deve giocare con me  
Divertente  
Deve darmi un fratello o una sorella

Scorpius barrò le prime cinque. Immaginava di non poter depennare l’ultimo requisito finché suo padre non si fosse messo con Harry. Ma non mancava molto perché accadesse. Scorpius si addormentò con un sorriso stampato in volto.

 

* * *

 

 

Intanto, Harry e Teddy si erano Materializzati a casa e Harry aveva accompagnato Teddy al bagno per cambiarlo per la notte.

Harry lo infilò a letto e stava per andarsene quando la sua voce sottile domandò, “Mi vuoi bene, vero, Harry?”

Harry notò il cambio di tono nel pronunciare il suo nome. “Certo che ti voglio bene, Teddy. Cosa ti ha fatto pensare il contrario?” **[***]**

Gli occhi di Teddy si abbassarono a fissare le coperte, arrossendo. “Perché stasera non mi hai considerato molto. Hai sempre parlato con Scorpius o Draco.”

Harry si sedette sul letto e lo abbracciò. “Teddy, solo perché ho giocato con Scorpius o parlato con Draco, non vuol dire che non ti voglio bene. Ti vorrò sempre bene, lo giuro. Niente potrà mai cambiare questo,” lo tranquillizzò e gli scompigliò i capelli.

“Ok,” sussurrò e lasciò che la tranquillità dei gesti di Harry lo cullasse per dormire.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Difficile da tradurre perché per tutto il capitolo Teddy chiama Harry “Prongslet” che è un modo tipico anglo-americano di chiamare il nostro beniamino nelle fanfic (da Prongs, Ramoso. Quindi, una sorta di “figlio di Ramoso”, “erede di Ramoso”, “Ramoso jr.”). Ecco, io non riuscivo proprio a tradurre questo soprannome, me ne dispiaccio, quindi ho dovuto cambiare un po’ la frase originale per la resa. Se avete qualche idea… proponete! ;)
> 
> Alla prossima! :)


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il tremendo ritardo, ma gli esami mi stanno rubando la vita e, anche se con la traduzione sono avanti, devo comunque ricontrollare che i discorsi tornino (anche se qualcosa può comunque sfuggire, semmai fatemelo notare). Ci si aggiorna tra 10 giorni, comunque! ;)
> 
> Godetevi il capitolo! :D

  
[-](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewstory.php?sid=7481&chapter=3&textsize=-1) **Dimensioni del testo** [+](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewstory.php?sid=7481&chapter=3&textsize=1)  


 

**Capitolo Tre  
di SasuNarufan13**

  


Il sole filtrò dalle tende e illuminò il viso del bambino. Lui increspò le sopracciglia e aprì gli occhi, strizzandoli per la luce. Scorpius sbadigliò e si sfregò gli occhi con il piccolo pugno, scacciando ciò che restava del sonno. Scosse la testa e si fermò a fissare nel vuoto. Lentamente, gli eventi della notte precedente riaffiorarono alla mente e sorrise, felice. Era stata proprio una bella serata. Voleva ripassare un’altra notte così.

Saltò giù dal letto e ciabattò fino al piano di sotto, in cerca del suo papà. Lo trovò in cucina mentre leggeva il giornale e beveva il caffè.

Draco alzò lo sguardo e sorrise quando lo vide arrivare. “Buongiorno Scorpius. Hai dormito bene?”

Il bambino salì sulla sedia (su cui era adagiato un cuscino, per gentile cortesia degli elfi) e sorrise. “Sì papà!”

Draco ridacchiò e ordinò alcuni pancakes per suo figlio. Questi apparvero davanti a Scorpius, tagliati a piccoli pezzi e coperti di sciroppo al cioccolato.

“Papà, vorrei chiaderti qualgosa,” cominciò.

“E' ‘qualcosa’, Scorpius, non qualgosa,” lo corresse. “Cosa vuoi chiedermi?”

“Quando torna Harry?” domandò eccitato.

“Dovresti dire: quando tornerà Harry, Scorpius. E non lo so. Perché lo chiedi?” domandò incuriosito. Non pensava che suo figlio fosse già così legato a Harry. Quando era successo?”

“Perché mi piace e voglio rivederlo. Puoi chiamarlo, papà?” s’imbronciò.

Draco rise, sorpreso. “Scorpius, non posso semplicemente chiamare Harry e pretendere che torni di nuovo a trovarci.”

“Perché no?” chiese candidamente.

Draco sospirò. “Perché deve anche lavorare, Scorpius, e inoltre lo hai visto ieri. Non può venire da noi tutti i giorni.”

“Ma io voglio vederlo,”gemette.

“Smetti subito di lamentarti, Scorpius,” disse Draco guardandolo di traverso. “Non puoi sempre avere tutto. Sono sicuro che Harry tornerà a trovarci, ma dovrai avere pazienza.”

Scorpius s’intristì e mise il broncio, ma non replicò. Sapeva di non dover insistere quando suo padre usava quel tono. Ma come poteva pensare di prendersi Harry come secondo papà se il suo non voleva andarlo a trovare?

 

* * *

 

Teddy si diresse verso la cucina, sbadigliando. Sbatté gli occhi ancora gonfi di sonno e si sedette a tavola.

“Vanno bene i waffles?” gli chiese il suo padrino.

Teddy annuì e sbadigliò un’altra volta.

Pochi attimi dopo, sentendo il profumo dei waffles, si svegliò del tutto.

“Grazie,” sorrise e ci si tuffò.

Harry sedette davanti a lui. “Cosa ne pensi se andiamo a farci un volo?” gli suggerì sorridendo.

Teddy alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso. “Non hai fogli da riempire?”

Harry scosse la testa. “No, ho tempo. Quelle carte non scapperanno,” scherzò.

Sorrise. “Ok, allora. Mi piacerebbe.”

Un’ora più tardi, Harry e Teddy erano pronti ad andare, quando vennero fermati da una chiamata via camino di Shacklebolt.

“Harry, ho bisogno di parlarti di un nuovo caso,” disse con la sua voce profonda.

Il ragazzo gettò un’occhiata a Teddy. “Non può aspettare fino a domani? Io e Teddy stavamo giusto andando a volare.”

“Mi dispiace, Harry, ma è piuttosto urgente,” insisté Shacklebolt.

Sospirò. “Teddy, aspetta qui. Ci metterò poco.”

“Ok, Harry,” disse dolcemente il bambino e si sedette su una sedia della cucina. Perché aveva il presentimento che non ci sarebbe stato alcun volo quel giorno?

Harry si chinò per poter parlare meglio. “Cosa c’è di così urgente da non poter aspettare fino a domani per parlarmene?”

“Sono appena stato informato che un Mago Oscuro sta diffondendo pozioni avvelenate nelle zone della malavita. Sembrerebbe un normale criminale che si diletta con le pozioni, ma da quello che ho raccolto, sembra un tipo molto educato. Harry, i Guaritori non riescono a trovare un antidoto. Temono che le vittime possano morire,” spiegò con viso serio.

  
“E cosa hai bisogno che faccia? Non posso andare in missione oggi, Shacklebolt; non posso infrangere un’altra promessa fatta a Teddy,” disse Harry suonando un po’ disperato. Non osava pensare a come Teddy si sarebbe sentito se gli avesse dato buca per un caso. Odiava vedere il faccino deluso del suo figlioccio.

“Per ora, ho solo bisogno che dai un’occhiata al file, guarda se riesci a trovare qualche indizio su chi possa essere e sul perché ha scelto di avvelenare quelle persone. La missione sul campo può aspettare qualche giorno,” rispose Shacklebolt.

“Bene, mandami il file. Gli darò un’occhiata,” disse.

“Dovrebbe arrivare da te in un quarto d’ora. Grazie, Harry. Ci vediamo domani a lavoro.”

“Va bene, ciao.” Chiuse la connessione della Metropolvere.

“Devi andare via?” la voce sottile del suo figlioccio lo fece trasalire e si voltò.

“No, Shacklebolt ha bisogno di me per esaminare un file. Ma abbiamo tempo per un volo, non preoccuparti,” fece un sorriso stiracchiato.

Teddy sorrise debolmente, ma aveva capito che il volo sarebbe stato breve perché il suo padrino aveva un nuovo caso. A volte gli sarebbe piaciuto che non fosse un Auror così avrebbe potuto avere più tempo per lui e lui non si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare per la sua vita. Da quando aveva capito cosa doveva fare esattamente un Auror, si preoccupava che un giorno Harry sarebbe potuto non tornare indietro. Che Harry avrebbe potuto lasciarlo, proprio come i suoi genitori.

 

* * *

 

 

Proprio come Teddy aveva predetto il loro volo durò solo un’ora prima che tornassero a casa, dove Harry sparì immediatamente nello studio. Teddy provò a passare il tempo leggendo e guardando l’album dei suoi genitori. Non vide il suo padrino fino all’ora di cena. Non osò chiedergli una storia quando andò a dormire vedendo quanto fosse teso. Comunque fosse il caso, evidentemente preoccupava molto il suo padrino.

Più tardi quella sera, Harry lo infilò a letto e gli diede un frettoloso bacio della buonanotte, prima di tornare nello studio.

 

* * *

 

Chiunque fosse il creatore delle pozioni, sapeva come nascondere le sue tracce. Di solito, dopo una settimana passata a studiare il caso e gli interrogatori delle vittime, Harry riusciva a farsi un’idea di dove doveva guardare per trovare il colpevole. Sfortunatamente, non aveva avuto la stessa fortuna con questo caso. Non solo il file non gli aveva dato particolari indizi, ma non poteva neanche interrogare le vittime perché parevano tutte in coma. I Guaritori erano disperati. Anche i migliori, quelli che erano in grado di preparare un antidoto per qualsiasi veleno, non avevano idee di come potevano aiutare quelle persone. La pozione che le vittime avevano ingerito era rimasta in circolo per poco tempo prima di dissolversi completamente, senza lasciare tracce. Comunque, gli effetti erano stati istantanei: solo un’ora dopo il cuore delle vittime si era sovraccaricato, erano comparsi febbre alta e mal di stomaco prima che entrassero in coma.

Harry aveva provato a cercare una connessione tra le vittime, ma non ce l’aveva fatta. Anzi, non avevano niente a che fare l’una con l’altra. C’era una donna sulla trentina, che aveva tre bambini e passava il suo tempo a casa; un uomo che lavorava al Ministero nel reparto degli sport; un ragazzo appena ventenne che aveva iniziato da poco a lavorare come commesso in un negozio d’abbigliamento; un anziano in pensione che viveva isolato e infine una bambina: una ragazzina di soli sette anni. Soprattutto lei gli aveva spezzato il cuore. Era solo una bambina, per l’amor di Merlino!  Che razza di stronzo poteva fare del male a un essere innocente?

Quindi, senza indizi, Harry era bloccato con il caso. E dato che era così difficile, lavorava spesso fino a tardi e doveva lasciare Teddy da sua nonna. Sapeva che al bambino non piaceva restare confinato dalla nonna, ma Harry non voleva correre rischi. Non voleva pensare di lasciare Teddy da solo a casa, senza nessuna protezione. Anche con gli Incantesimi di Guardia, non si fidava. Se questa persona poteva creare una pozione che non lasciava tracce, chi diceva che non fosse capace di entrare in una casa ben custodita?

 

* * *

 

Alla fine della settimana, Harry era annoiato a morte. Aveva portato il file con sé a casa e aveva passato il weekend provando a cercare indizi che magari aveva perso per strada. Inutile.

Era andato a trovare il suo figlioccio quella domenica, ma aveva dovuto lasciarlo lì nonostante Teddy avesse protestato veementemente. Andromeda aveva rassicurato Harry che il bambino sarebbe potuto rimanere per quanto tempo avesse voluto e che non doveva preoccuparsi di niente.

 

* * *

 

Durante la seconda settimana, c’era stata una svolta nel caso. Alcuni Auror erano riusciti a localizzare del veleno nel drink della successiva vittima (una giovane appena sposata). Non era molto, ma ora potevano vedere che tipo di ingredienti erano stati usati. I Pozionisti esperti del Ministero, comunque, avevano dovuto rinunciare. Anche con la loro conoscenza, non riuscivano a identificare un ingrediente. Era sconosciuto e pensavano fosse quello a causare il coma nelle persone.

Harry diventava ogni giorno più frustrato. Anche con la pozione, non potevano rintracciare il Mago Oscuro. Avevano bisogno di un miracolo… o di un Pozionista eccezionalmente bravo. Il problema era: dove trovarlo?

 

* * *

  


Venerdì, Harry gettò un occhio al suo ufficio con un sospiro. Si era spremuto per cercare un Pozionista adatto, ma non riusciva a pensare a una sola persona che facesse al caso suo. Si chiedeva se quello sarebbe stato uno di quei casi che si arenavano e finivano nel dimenticatoio.

“Se la morte fosse una persona avrebbe quello sguardo,” strascicò una voce divertita.

Harry trasalì e si girò per vedere Draco Malfoy appoggiato al muro del suo ufficio con un ghigno stampato in faccia.  
  
“Per Merlino, Malfoy, non ti aggirare furtivamente intorno a me. Potrei maledirti,” si accigliò e rinfoderò la bacchetta nella tasca.

“Siamo tornati a ‘Malfoy’? Ricordo distintamente che mio figlio ci aveva chiesto di usare i nostri nomi. E forse dovresti addestrarti un po’ di più se io riesco ad aggirarmi furtivamente intorno a te,” strascicò ancora, sogghignando.

“Sei un cazzone, Draco.” Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Non penso che mio figlio voglia che ci insultiamo a vicenda. Vuole che siamo amici, ricordi?” sorrise dolcemente.

Harry strinse gli occhi, diventando subito diffidente. “Cosa vuoi, Draco?”

“Perché dovrei volere qualcosa? Non potrei voler solo fare una piacevole chiacchierata con un mio amico?” domandò innocentemente.

“Sei uno Slytherin e un Malfoy. Vuoi sempre qualcosa,” disse Harry, inespressivo.

Draco si portò una mano al cuore. “Ah, questa fa male. Una tale diffidenza verso le mie intenzioni – dovresti vergognarti,” mise il broncio.

L’altro ruotò gli occhi. “Finiscila, e dimmi cosa vuoi. Non sono dell’umore giusto per i giochi, al momento,” sbadigliò e si strofinò stancamente gli occhi.

Draco lo studiò. “No, evidentemente no. Manchi a mio figlio. Vorrebbe rivederti,” rispose alla fine.

“Perché?”

“Presumo sia perché si è affezionato a te. Sono paziente se voglio, Harry, ma vedere mio figio piagnucolare costantemente è troppo anche per me. Se vieni a trovarlo lo farai contento e smetterà di lamentarsi, del resto non mi importa. Quindi, che ne pensi?” domandò, guardandolo speranzoso.

“Cosa penso di cosa?” chiese confuso.

“Di tornare a pranzo, ovvio,” disse Draco come se fosse stato ovvio.

Harry sbadigliò. “Mi spiace, ma non posso davvero. Sono troppo occupato con un caso.”

“Che caso?” domandò l’altro, curioso.

“Non sono affatto affari tuoi,” disse con leggerezza.

“Ehi, forse posso aiutarti.”

“Dubito.”

“Provare non costa niente, lo sai.”

“Bene, ma se ti fai scappare una sola parola con qualcuno, ti assicuro che non riuscirai a parlare mai più. O a camminare, se è per quello.”

“Non serve essere così violenti. Giuro che non dirò niente a nessuno.”

Harry sbadigliò. “Nell’arco delle ultime due settimane ci sono stati diversi attacchi a persone a caso. In qualche modo, questo mago riesce ad avvelenare le persone senza che nessuno se ne accorga.”

 “Non puoi solo interrogare le vittime e chiedere se hanno visto qualcuno di sospetto o se hanno avuto screzi con chicchessia?” suggerì.

Harry gli lanciò un’occhiata torva. “Impossibile, visto che tutte le vittime sono in coma.”

“Quindi? Fateli svegliare. Sono sicuro che ci sia un incantesimo per questo.” Draco scrollò le spalle, non cogliendo il problema.

“Non possiamo. Qualsiasi cosa ci sia in quel veleno, è sicuro che non lascia tracce e le vittime non possono essere curate. Nessuno dei Guaritori o dei Pozionisti del Ministero è riuscito a identificare del tutto il veleno e a creare un antidoto. Una settimana fa, una coppia di Auror è riuscita a trovarne qualche rimasuglio in una tazza, ma le analisi non ci hanno detto niente di nuovo. Beh, non è del tutto vero. Gli specialisti sono stati in grado di identificare tutti gli ingredienti tranne uno, ed è per questo che sospettiamo che sia quello la causa del coma,” finì di spiegare. “Quindi non abbiamo indizi né su chi è il colpevole né su come curare le vittime.”

“Tutti i Pozionisti hanno testato il veleno?” domandò Draco, apparendo pensieroso.

“Tutti quelli al Ministero, sì,” annuì. “Ma non hanno trovato l’ultimo ingrediente.”

“Ma non sei andato dal miglior Pozionista del Paese,” disse Draco.

Harry apparì confuso. “Di chi stai parlando?”

Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Se sapesse che ti sei dimenticato di lui, potrebbe rimpiangere di averti aiutato così tante volte nel corso degli anni. Come hai potuto farlo?”

“Taglia corto e dimmi di chi stai parlando,” disse Harry impazientemente.

“Ma di Severus Snape, ovviamente. E' il miglior Pozionista che ci sia. Come hai potuto scordartene?” lo derise scuotendo la testa.

Harry lo fissò sbalordito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, non so perché ma mi ha aggiunto delle note finali in cui vi dico che ci si vede il 19. Comunque sicuramente non ce la farò per quel giorno, credo si possa puntare al 25/26 gennaio ecco. ^^


	4. 4.

**Capitolo Quattro  
di SasuNarufan13**

  
  


 

  
“Snape? E’ ancora vivo?” sbottò Harry con espressione shockata.

“Certo che lo è. Perché non dovrebbe?” domandò Draco, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Ma- ma l’ho visto alla Stamberga Strillante. Era stato morso da Nagini, avvelenato. Non si può sopravvivere a quello.” Harry pensò che lo shock fosse passato. Snape era ancora vivo? Era sopravvissuto al veleno di Nagini? Com’era possibile? Lo aveva visto morire, era lì mentre esalava il suo ultimo respiro. E adesso scopre che il suo vecchio professore è sopravvissuto. Perché nessuno glielo aveva detto? Nonostante lui e Snape non erano mai andati d’accordo a scuola, alla fine lo aveva rispettato per quello che aveva sofferto a causa sua. Di come, malgrado il suo odio per James Potter, lo abbia salvato numerose volte. Harry avrebbe voluto ringraziarlo per tutto ciò, ma dopo averlo visto morire alla Stamberga, aveva pensato che non ne avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità.

“Pensavi davvero che Severus se ne sarebbe andato in giro con il Signore Oscuro senza avere un antidoto contro il veleno di Nagini? Ne assumeva uno quando si incontrava con lui. Saggia decisione considerato che è stato morso da quel serpente. Vive al Manor degli Snape. Ne aveva abbastanza di insegnare ‘a marmocchi indisciplinati che non apprezzano l’arte del realizzare pozioni’,” Draco lo disse sorridendo. “Ma continua a preparare i suoi intrugli. Lo vado a trovare tutte le settimane. Se vuoi, posso portargli quel veleno e vedere se scopre qual è l’ultimo ingrediente. Se non ci riesce lui, non ci riuscirà nessun altro.”

Harry si morse il labbro. Era l’occasione che aspettava per ringraziare l’uomo che aveva più volte salvato la sua vita e forse anche per risolvere il caso. “f4; una buona idea, ma voglio portargli io la pozione.”

“Perché? Non ti fidi di me?” disse infastidito.

“Non è quello; voglio solo vedere Snape,” rispose Harry.

“Perché? Non siete mai andati d’accordo. Per quale motivo vorresti vederlo?” domandò confuso.

“Voglio ringraziarlo per avermi salvato il culo per tutti quegli anni,” replicò. “Quando andrai a trovarlo?”

“Tra due giorni.”

“Bene, allora vengo con te,” annuì vivacemente e si voltò. “Verrò da te al manor perché non ho idea di dove sia casa sua. Ci vediamo tra due giorni.”

Draco lo aveva studiato per tutto il tempo in cui avevano parlato e si era iniziato a preoccupare (contro la sua volontà) quando aveva notato la sua brutta cera. I suoi capelli erano più scompigliati che mai; la sua pelle era davvero troppo pallida; i suoi occhi avevano perso il loro luccichio e sotto di loro erano comparse delle profonde occhiaie. Sembrava avesse anche perso peso. E infine, pareva sul punto di svenire nel giro di pochi secondi. Mentre camminava barcollava anche.

“Harry, fermati,” lo chiamò Draco, prima che lo facesse da sé.

Harry si girò per guardarlo. “Cosa c’è?”

“Quanto tempo è passato dall’ultima volta che ti sei fatto una bella dormita?”

Harry lo fissò sorpreso. “Perché lo vuoi sapere?”

“Perché devi sempre rispondere con una domanda?” domandò infastidito l’altro. “Rispondi, cazzo, per amor di Merlino.”

“Non che siano affari tuoi, ma ho dormito ieri sera come ogni altra persona normale,” scattò. Non aveva propriamente detto una bugia; aveva sonnecchiato per qualche ora, ma chiamarla una bella dormita…

“Ti ho chiesto quando è stata l’ultima volta che ti sei fatto una bella dormita. Il che implica lo svegliarsi completamente riposati e non sull’orlo di collassare in ogni momento,” gli rimandò indietro.

Harry alzò le mani, sempre più frustrato. “Cosa t’importa se dormo bene oppure no? Prometto che verrò a trovare tuo figlio, ma ora devo andare a casa e cercare altri modi per scovare il colpevole prima che riesca a fare altre vittime.”

“E come lo farai? Hai appena ammesso di non avere indizi che ti permettano di fare nuove scoperte. L’unica cosa che può aiutarti ad andare avanti è scoprire qual è l’ultimo ingrediente e Severus è la tua sola possibilità per riuscirci. Finché non saremo andati da lui, non potrai fare altro. Per una volta in vita tua, usa la testa e riposati prima di finire all’ospedale,” sbottò Draco, i suoi occhi grigi che scintillavano di furia.

 “Per Merlino! Ho riposato abbastanza e non finirò all’ospedale. Ora, se vuoi scusarmi, vado a trovare Teddy e sua nonna, poi a casa. Ci vediamo tra due giorni,” Borbottò e si girò. Dio, aveva scordato quanto potesse essere fastidioso l’ex Serpeverde.

Draco sospirò e puntò la sua bacchetta contro la schiena di Harry. “Testardo come al solito. Non mi lasci scelta.” Bofonchiò un incantesimo e, prima che Harry potesse erigere uno scudo, venne colpito da una luce blu.   
  


Il suo ultimo pensiero prima di perdere conoscenza fu _‘lo ucciderò.’_

 

* * *

 

Quando Harry si svegliò, alcune ore più tardi, lo fece vedendo un soffitto bianco e giacendo su un letto nero di legno con lenzuola di seta. Cercò di ricordare cosa fosse successo prima che perdesse conoscenza. Stava discutendo con Draco… Gli aveva parlato del caso… Avevano deciso che due giorni dopo sarebbero andati a trovare Snape, che era ancora vivo, per la pozione sconosciuta… La sua mascella si strinse nel ricordare cos’era successo dopo la discussione al riguardo. Malfoy lo aveva colpito con un incantesimo che non aveva mai sentito prima per fargli perdere conoscenza. Avrebbe pagato per questo.

La sua mano cercò gli occhiali sul comodino e se li infilò, mettendo la stanza a fuoco. Si alzò e diede un’occhiata intorno. La camera era semplice e anche elegantemente decorata. C’era il letto su cui stava riposando, contro il muro più lontano dalla porta, accanto a un’enorme finestra. Il sole era ormai tramontato, ciò gli fece pensare che si fosse fatto davvero tardi. Le pareti erano celesti e gli unici mobili presenti oltre al letto erano un armadio e una scrivania con una sedia davanti.

.  
Cercò la sua bacchetta e la trovò sulla scrivania. Velocemente l’afferrò e aprì la porta, la sua mente non aveva registrato il fatto che stesse indossando un pigiama verde smeraldo. La stanza dava su un corridoio insieme ad altre tre e fortunatamente lo riconobbe perché a sole due porte da lui c’era la camera di Scorpius.

_Ok, prima ucciderò Malfoy, poi nasconderò il suo corpo e_ poi _andrò a trovare Teddy,_ pensò cupamente. Sgattaiolò fuori dalla camera e tese le orecchie. Sentì vagamente la voce di Draco dire qualcosa da quella che immaginava essere la cucina.

Scese le scale in punta di piedi e riuscì ad ascoltare meglio. Stava dicendo qualcosa a suo figlio.

Harry aprì la porta e vide Malfoy appoggiato allo stipite della cucina, Scorpius sedeva a tavola con… Teddy vicino a lui.

“A cosa stavi pensando quando mi hai maledetto, Malfoy?” ringhiò, sorprendendoli.

Scorpius s’illuminò e sorrise. “Harry! Mi sei mancato!” cinguettò, saltando giù dalla sedia e sgambettando verso Harry, allungando le braccia e pregandolo silenziosamente di prenderlo in braccio.

Automaticamente, Harry si chinò e se lo issò sul fianco, dandogli la possibilità di abbracciarlo. 

“Hai riposato bene, Harry?” domandò tranquillamente Draco, sollevando leggermente il sopracciglio e guardando suo figlio accoccolarsi contro l’altro uomo.

“Rispondi alla mia domanda, Malfoy. E perché Teddy è qui?” brontolò, ma non lasciò andare Scorpius.

“Dopo che ti ho sedato, ti ho portato qui per farti riposare e, dopo qualche piccola ricerca, ho portato qui anche mio nipote così che potesse stare con te. Mi ha detto che non ti ha visto spesso nelle ultime due settimane e ho deciso di fare qualcosa al riguardo,” rispose calmo Draco, senza traccia di pentimento per le sue azioni.

 “Quindi ci hai praticamente rapiti. Favoloso. Perché non ne sono sorpreso?” domandò sarcasticamente.

 “Perché indossi un pigiama, Harry?” gli chiese Teddy, non avendolo mai visto con uno di quelli. Non poteva aiutare ma era felice, pensava, che Draco lo avesse portato lì. Gli aveva promesso che avrebbe potuto passare un paio di giorni con il suo padrino senza che il lavoro di Harry si mettesse in mezzo. Gli era mancato in quel periodo e non riusciva più ad aspettare per passare del tempo con lui.

Solo allora Harry abbassò lo sguardo e notò con stupore che stava effettivamente indossando un pigiama verde invece della sua divisa da Auror.  
  
“Oltre che sequestratore, pure pervertito. Di bene in meglio,” farfugliò e posò a terra Scorpius. “Ora dimmi dove sono i miei vestiti così io e Teddy possiamo andarcene a casa.”

“Non posso.”  
  
Harry ammiccò sorpreso. “Scusa? Non credo di aver sentito bene. Puoi ripetere, per favore?” domandò, la sua voce pericolosamente bassa.

Teddy deglutì e puntò lo sguardo a terra, giocherellando con la sua maglietta. Conosceva quel tono di voce, il suo padrino la usava solo quando era veramente arrabbiato. Un paio di anni prima, lui era stato strapazzato da alcuni ragazzi che si erano presi gioco di suo padre e che gli avevano detto che era ‘un piccolo sudicio lupo mannaro che sarebbe dovuto morire alla nascita’. Teddy c’era rimasto veramente male e quando Harry aveva saputo dell’episodio e soprattutto di come lo avevano apostrofato, si era lasciato trascinare dalla rabbia. Era andato dritto dai genitori dei ragazzi – Teddy non sapeva cosa aveva detto o fatto, ma dopo quel giorno nessuno gli aveva più dato fastidio.

“Ho detto: non posso,” ripetè Draco con tono calmo, incrociando le braccia.

“E perché no?”

“Perché sarebbe un peccato se Teddy perdesse il suo padrino solo perché questo non è in grado di prendersi cura di se stesso.”

Harry sbuffò. “Oh, ma per piacere, Teddy non mi perderà. Cosa potrà mai succedere?”

“Se ti conosco, e posso tranquillamente dire di sì – probabilmente molto più dei tuoi amici – avresti continuato a investigare per tutto il weekend. Poi, se per qualche miracolo avessi finalmente trovato il colpevole o per lo meno un sospettato, saresti andato da lui, come lo stupido eroico Grifondoro che sei. Nel tuo stato, il colpevole non si sarebbe dovuto impegnare troppo per metterti al tappeto e probabilmente ucciderti,” disse dolcemente, i suoi occhi non avevano mai lasciato quelli di Harry, che era rimasto in silenzio.  “Sei un mago davvero molto potente, Harry, nessuno lo nega, ma anche tu hai i tuoi limiti. E oserei dire che li hai appena sorpassati – solo che non vuoi ammetterlo. Dato che il caso sembra essere in una fase di stallo, penso sarebbe meglio se tu staccassi qualche giorno per rilassarti e rimetterti in sesto. A Teddy farebbe piacere riaverti per un po’ e, per qualche strana ragione, piaci a mio figlio e lui vuole che tu resti, quindi devi farlo. Stai per trascorrere questo weekend qui, a Malfoy Manor, con me e i bambini e lunedì andremo a trovare Severus. Che te ne pare?”

Teddy non osò alzare lo sguardo; sapeva che il suo padrino poteva essere molto testardo, ma per una volta sperò potesse cedere.

Per un po’ ci fu solo silenzio.

Poi, “Bene, rimango, ma solo per il mio figlioccio. Ma, attento, troverò il modo di fartela pagare,” sospirò Harry.

Scorpius strillò e gli si strinse alle gambe, emozionato all’idea che il suo futurò papà restasse con lui in quei giorni.

Teddy fece un sorriso ampio e saltò giù dalla sedia per finire dritto tra le braccia di Harry per abbracciarlo forte.

“Ti odio ancora, Draco,” disse calmo e con un gesto della bacchetta trasformò il pigiama in jeans e maglietta nera, più comodi.

“Lo supererai,” replicò con leggerezza.

“Devo comunque andare a casa per prendere qualche vestito per me e Teddy.”

“Non serve. Ne ho portati alcuni con me per entrambi.”

Harry lo fissò. “Sei anche più pervertito di quanto sospettassi.”

Draco si limitò a sospirare e a scuotere la testa.

 

* * *

 

Dopo cena, andarono a sedersi in giardino dove guardarono il sole tramontare mentre Teddy correva sul prato e Scorpius sedeva sulle ginocchia di Harry guardando le illustrazioni di un libro.

“Quindi, davvero ringrazierai Severus?” domandò all’improvviso Draco con tono neutro.

Harry lo guardò prima di spostare lo sguardo sul giardino. “Certo che lo farò. Perché pensi il contrario?”

“Oh, non so. Forse perché, praticamente, vi strangolavate a vicenda quando vi trovavate nella stessa stanza?” rispose sarcasticamente.

“Qualche settimana fa, mi facevi venire voglia di picchiarti, ma ora siamo, tipo, amici – anche se ho ancora voglia di pestarti per bene per avermi praticamente rapito. E pensi che non ringrazierei l’uomo che mi ha salvato la vita in molte occasioni?” Harry sbuffò leggermente. “Gli urlerò contro _dopo_.” 

Draco ridacchiò piano.

Harry ghignò. “Anzi, probabilmente ucciderà prima te, o almeno ti maledirà per aver osato portare me.”

Draco gemette e sbatté la testa. Non ci aveva pensato.


	5. 5.

 

 

**Capitolo 5  
di SasuNarufan13**

 

Draco non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma pensava fosse divertente avere Harry in giro per casa. Poteva sostenere una chiacchierata decente e non era stupido come aveva immaginato. Draco aveva parlato di politica e lui era riuscito a destreggiarsi in quell’ambito. Certo, non era riuscito a farsi un’opinione sui soggetti interessati, ma era risultata una conversazione dignitosa. Ed era bravo con i bambini.  
  
Scorpius lo adorava incondizionatamente. Lo seguiva ovunque e pretendeva da lui un bacio del buongiorno e uno della buonanotte. Chiedeva costantemente di essere preso in braccio e coccolato. Harry lo faceva per la maggior parte del tempo perché lo divertiva, era successo che gli avesse negato un abbraccio perché aveva bisogno di stare un po’ con il suo figlioccio.  
  
Harry trascorse un sacco di tempo volando con Teddy, vedendo quanto amasse farlo. Ogni volta che andavano fuori, Draco aveva notato che Scorpius voleva sedersi vicino alla finestra che dava sul giardino e aspettava, con un broncio stampato in faccia, che Harry atterrasse.  
  
Finora, Draco si era seriamente domandato se suo figlio fosse ossessionato da Harry. Ma non aveva protestato per quel comportamento perché, al contrario degli altri weekend non aveva avuto alcuna crisi.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Successe la domenica mattina.  
  
Stavano tutti mangiando la loro colazione, quando Scorpius domandò all’improvviso, “Harry ti piace papà?”  
  
Harry sollevò lo sguardo, sorpreso e quasi si soffocò con il caffè. “Scusa?”  
  
Teddy si accigliò.  
  
“Ti piace papà?” ripeté Scorpius sorridendo.  
  
Harry guardò Draco, che stava ghignando Il bastardo. “Eh, presumo di sì. Andiamo d’accordo adesso e tuo padre può essere carino se solo lo vuole.”  
  
“Ehi,” si offese l’altro. “Io sono sempre carino.”  
  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
  
Scorpius gli gettò un’occhiata innocente. “Allora devi dare un bacino a papà.”  
  
Harry lo guardò sotto shock, mentre Draco ammiccò e basta. “Cosa? Scorpius, non posso farlo,” protestò.  
  
“Perché no?” domandò, sinceramente confuso. “A mamma è piaciuto papà per un po’ e gli dava i bacini tutti i giorni. Hai detto che ti piace papà, quindi gli devi dare un bacino.”  
  
Harry si passò una mano sugli occhi, mentre Teddy smise di mangiare per vedere cosa sarebbe successo.  
  
“Scorpius, il tuo papà mi piace ma non come piaceva a tua mamma. Quindi non ci baceremo perché sono cose diverse.”  
“Ma ti piace papà! O hai detto una bugia?” il labbro inferiore di Scorpius iniziò a tremolare. A Harry doveva piacere suo padre, così sarebbero potuti diventare una famiglia.  
  
Harry sospirò. “No, Scorpius, non ho mentito.”  
  
“Allora devi dargli un bacino!”  
  
Harry guardò verso Draco disperatamente. “Draco, di’ qualcosa a tuo figlio, per favore. Spiegagli perché non possiamo baciarci.”  
  
Draco non volendo vedere suo figlio irritato e scatenare una bizza, si limitò a fare spallucce. “Una volta che si è messo qualcosa in testa, non riesci a farlo desistere. Possiamo stare qui per ore, cercando di fargli capire che ci piacciamo sì ma non a sufficienza da baciarci, m non riusciremmo a smuoverlo. f4; meglio se ci diamo un bacetto veloce, così possiamo smettere di parlarne.”  
  
“Ma io non voglio baciarti,” si lamentò e mise il broncio.   
  
Draco roteò gli occhi. “Per amor di Merlino, Potter. f4; solo un dannato bacio. Lo facciamo in fretta e poi sarà tutto finito.”  
  
Harry sbuffò. “Bene”. Guardò il biondo e si alzò in piedi. Circumnavigò il tavolo e diede a Draco un casto bacio sulla guancia. Poi spostò lo sguardo su Scorpius.  
  
“Felice ora?” chiese.  
  
Scorpius scosse la sua testa. “No, hai sbagliato tutto. Devi baciare papà sulle labbra.”  
  
Harry sbiancò e anche Draco. “Co-cosa? Decisamente non lo farò!” Protestò Harry e fece qualche passo indietro scuotendo la testa.  
  
Scorpius mise il broncio. “Perché no? Ti piace papà, perciò puoi baciarlo sulle labbra. Anche mamma lo faceva.”  
  
“Sì, ma mamma lo faceva perché le piaceva davvero tanto papà. A me non piace così tanto.” Provò a farlo ragionare Harry.  
  
Fu la cosa sbagliata da dire.  
  
Gli occhi del bambino s’inumidirono e tirò su con il naso, il labbro inferiore che tremava di più. A Harry non piaceva il suo papà. Ma doveva!  Gli doveva piacere perché diventassero una famiglia!  
  
“Oh, che si fotta,” borbottò Draco e si alzò. Odiava vedere suo figlio triste e se un bacio a stampo lo avrebbe reso di nuovo felice – non aveva idea del perché lo stesse chiedendo – allora lo avrebbe fatto. Grazie a Merlino Harry era almeno attraente.  
  
Harry lo guardò con diffidenza quando gli si avvicinò e i suoi occhi si spalancarono quando Draco si chinò. Il bastardo era ancora poco più alto di lui.  
  
A Teddy uscirono gli occhi dalle orbite quando vide Draco premere con forza le labbra su quelle del suo padrino per baciarlo.  
  
Scorpius strillò quando li vide e batté le sue mani.   
  
Dopo dieci secondi, Harry spinse via Draco e si ripulì la bocca con discrezione. “Non avresti dovuto farlo durare così tanto,” mormorò, guardando l’uomo davanti a lui.  
  
Draco gli restituì lo sguardo con tranquillità. “Non sei morto, no? Inoltre, penso ci siano cose peggiori che baciare me,” ghignò.  
  
“Impossibile,” borbottò e tornò a sedersi.  
  
Anche Draco lo fece. “Quindi, Scorpius, questo andava sufficientemente bene?”  
  
Scorpius annuì entusiasticamente. “Sì, ora vi bacerete tutti i giorni. Tu e mamma lo facevate.”  
  
Harry gemette e lasciò cadere la testa sul tavolo con un tonfo. “Sarò felice quando me ne andrò di qui,” mormorò a bassa voce. Baciare Malfoy tutti i giorni sarebbe stato un completo incubo. Era stato abbastanza brutto baciarlo in quella situazione, figuriamoci ogni giorno! Non gli importava che fosse bellissimo e che baciasse bene; Harry Potter non era gay e non gli sarebbe mai piaciuto Draco Malfoy in quel modo!  
  
Teddy guardò da sotto le ciglia il bambino seduto davanti a lui e si accigliò. A cosa stava giocando? Perché voleva che Draco e il suo padrino si baciassero? Erano due ragazzi! Baciarsi sulle labbra era una roba da coppie. Teddy poteva anche avere nove anni, ma sapeva che baciarsi non era una cosa da amici. Forse un bacio sulla guancia, certo. Ma in bocca? No. Lo facevano solo se erano innamorati l’uno dell’altro. E il suo Harry e Draco non lo erano! Harry non era gay, a lui piacevano le ragazze. Anche se Teddy non ne capiva il perché. Le ragazze erano sdolcinate. Avevano i pidocchi. Ma Teddy pensava che amare le ragazze fosse una cosa da adulti.  
  
Draco sollevò un sopracciglio quando sentì le parole di suo figlio e guardò Harry quando sbatté la sua testa sul tavolo. Sbuffò silenziosamente e bevve un sorso del suo tea. Il suo bambino stava tramando qualcosa, ne era certo. Ma non aveva idea di cosa.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Il giorno dopo, era il momento di far visita a Snape. Harry si sentiva un po’ nervoso al riguardo. L’ultima volta che lo aveva visto, stava morendo nella Stamberga Strillante e gli aveva dato un po’ dei suoi ricordi. Come avrebbe reagito rivedendolo? Non dovevano sopportarsi a vicenda. Si erano detestati ai tempi della scuola. E ora era lì, a prepararsi a incontrare Snape per chiedergli aiuto.  
  
Harry rabbrividì al pensiero. Snape avrebbe avuto un attacco di risate – se solo l’idiota untuoso ne fosse stato in grado.  
  
“Harry sei pronto? Prima di andare da Severus dobbiamo portare Scorpius e Teddy a scuola,” urlò Draco dal fondo delle scale.  
  
“Pronto! E che diamine, ti vuoi calmare?” disse seccato e s’infilò la veste. Indossò una maglietta blu scura e i pantaloni e la toga neri. E anche gli stivali in pelle di drago coordinati. Afferrò la sua borsa con la fiala di veleno che avevano raccolto insieme ai risultati degli altri esperti di pozioni arrivati al Ministero.  
  
Quando scese le scale, vide Teddy e Scorpius che aspettavano alla porta, entrambi con i loro zainetti. Come sempre il primo guardava l’altro accigliato, che faceva del suo meglio per ignorarlo. Harry si chiedeva come mai a Teddy pareva non piacere l’altro bambino. Era sempre andato d’accordo con gli altri bambini più piccoli, quindi cosa c’era che non andava con il piccolo Malfoy?  
  
“Pronto ad andare?” domandò Harry e Draco apparve accanto a lui.  
  
Indossava una maglietta bianca con il bottone e pantaloni neri che facevano il paio con le scarpe nere lucide. Tutta roba di marca, ovviamente.  
  
Il Malfoy Manor non era lontano dalla scuola, quindi decisero di andare a piedi e godersi il sole.   
  
Per tutto il tempo, Scorpius parlò tutto eccitato di ciò che avrebbero potuto fare quella settimana. Teddy rimase in silenzio e tenne la mano a Harry – qualcosa che non faceva da anni.  
  
Poi arrivò il momento che Harry odiò.  
  
“E quando arriviamo a scuola devi baciare Harry, papà, perché è quello che facevi anche con mamma,” disse Scorpius, tutto serio.  
  
Harry scosse la testa. “No, Scorpius, non ci baceremo un’altra volta e davanti alla tua scuola.”  
  
Scorpius s’imbronciò un’altra volta. Draco pensò vagamente di dover fare una chiacchierata con suo figlio su quel mettere il broncio in continuazione. I Malfoy non lo facevano, neanche se le cose non andavano come volevano.  
  
“Perché no?”  
  
“Perché le altre persone ci vedrebbero e non gradirebbero la cosa. Si arrabbierebbero davvero tanto.” Spiegò Harry. Era un eufemismo. Se gli altri genitori avessero visto il figlio di un Mangiamorte baciare il loro Salvatore, anche se per evitare le bizze di un bambino, probabilmente avrebbero maledetto Draco e sarebbe stato su tutti i giornali la mattina dopo. Anche se Draco poteva essere un vero idiota a volte, Harry pensava che avesse anche i suoi momenti buoni e sarebbe stato un peccato se questa loro nuova amicizia gli avesse procurato un soggiorno all’ospedale.  
  
“Oh” disse Scorpius con gli occhi spalancati. Non capiva perché gli altri avrebbero dovuto diventare matti nel vedere il suo papà baciare Harry, ma non pensava che l’altro gli avesse mentito. Quindi, come poteva fare per farli baciare? La ragione per cui cercava di spingerli in quella direzione era semplice: Scorpius aveva visto un film qualche settimana prima e in quello c’era un uomo che doveva sempre baciare una donna per farle vedere che gli piaceva. Sulle prime, lei non lo voleva e si arrabbiava con lui, ma alla fine s’innamoravano e lei diceva che una delle cose che le avevano fatto perdere la testa era che i suoi baci la facevano volare sulle nuvole. Quindi Scorpius si era immaginato che se suo papà avesse baciato Harry diverse volte, si sarebbero innamorati.  
  
Gli venne un’idea. “Potete baciarvi ora!” strillò.  
  
Harry si fermò bruscamente. “No, non possiamo.”  
  
“Perché no? Qui non c’è nessuno. Siamo soli.” Scorpius si morse il labbro superiore.  
  
“Merlino, Harry, un bacio veloce e poi possiamo andarcene. Non ho voglia di stare qui tutto il giorno,” disse Draco seccato.  
  
“E io non ho voglia di baciarti!” lo fulminò.   
  
“Peccato.” Velocemente, prima che Harry potesse reagire, Draco si chinò e gli diede un casto bacio a stampo.  
  
“Ti odio, davvero, Malfoy,” borbottò Harry e si pulì la bocca.  
  
Draco levò gli occhi al cielo. “Sì, sì, lo so.”  
  
Finalmente arrivarono a scuola e si chinarono per dare ognuno un bacio e un abbraccio sulla fronte dei loro bambini. Teddy non vedeva l’ora che finisse quella giornata. Lui e Harry sarebbero tornati a casa loro, che significava non dover più passare il tempo con quel piccolo seccante marmocchio, che distoglieva sempre l’attenzione di Harry da lui.   
  
Harry ebbe il sospetto che sarebbe apparso sui giornali il giorno dopo con così tante persone che lo avevano visto con Draco Malfoy mentre accompagnavano i bambini a scuola, ma immaginò che si sarebbe potuto preoccupare della cosa l’indomani. In quel momento doveva convincere prima Snaper a – Dio lo volesse – aiutarlo con il caso.  
  
I due proseguirono e finirono in un piccolo vicolo.   
  
“Ok, afferra il mio braccio. Ci farò Materializzare entrambi al Manor di Severus,” ordinò Draco.  
  
“Non mi piace,” mormorò Harry, ma lo strinse comunque.  
  
Draco alzò gli occhi, ma non reagì. Chiusero gli occhi e lui si concentrò sulla vista della veranda di casa Snape.  
  
Dopo cinque orribili secondi, in cui viaggiarono attraverso una sorta di tubo, finirono davanti a una recinzione circondata da alberi.  
  
Harry alzò lo sguardo e spalancò la bocca quando vide la dimensione del Manor. Era grande quasi quanto quella dei Malfoy, voleva pur dire qualcosa. C’erano enormi finestre sulla facciata e per la sorpresa di Harry non c’erano tende che impedissero l’accesso alla luce del sole. Il giardino era stato riempito con molte piante (Harry pensò servissero per le pozioni di Snape), ma c’erano anche dei fiori. Gigli, per essere precisi. Harry si morse un labbro quando li vide; richiamavano sicuramente alla memoria sua madre.  
  
Percorsero la piccola strada e bussarono alla porta, dipinta di marrone. Per un minuto tutto fu silenzioso e non successe niente. Poi la porta si aprì e spuntò Severus Snape, Esperto di Pozioni, insegnante, incubo di tutti gli studenti eccetto i Serpeverde e spia. La persona che si presumeva dovesse essere morta, ma che invece era miracolosamente sopravvissuta.   
  
Snape sollevò un sopracciglio quando vide Harry in piedi vicino a Draco, ma fu l’unico segno di sorpresa.  
  
“Bene, bene, chi abbiamo qui? Che sorpresa.” La sua voce era ancora chiara e penetrante, ma meno velenosa di un tempo. “Entrate. Sono curioso di come mai tu sia venuto a trovarmi, Potter.” Gli angoli della sua bocca si piegarono in un ghigno.  
  
Sarebbe stata una visita che Harry non avrebbe mai dimenticato. Ne era certo.

 

 


	6. 6.

**Capitolo Sei  
di SasuNarufan13**

 

 

 

Snape li condusse attraverso un corridoio in una stanza che fungeva da salotto e che dava su un giardino dietro casa.  
  
“Sedetevi,” ordinò loro e si accomodò su una sedia vicino alla finestra.  
  
Harry poté guardarlo meglio mentre era illuminato dai raggi del sole. Non era cambiato molto, a parte per i capelli leggermente più corti di quanto non li tenesse ai tempi della scuola e per una cicatrice che gli attraversava il collo. Era vestito completamente di nero: un maglione nero, pantaloni neri e stivali neri.  
  
“Ho superato la tua ispezione, Potter?” sogghignò e prima che Harry potesse replicare chiamò un elfo domestico e ordinò del tea.  
  
“Allora, Draco, potresti essere così cortese da spiegarmi perché hai portato Potter con te?” domandò, accavallando le gambe.  
  
Draco guardò Harry, poi Snape. “Beh, è qui perché ha bisogno del tuo aiuto per una certa pozione.”  
  
Lui sogghignò malevolmente. “Ma davvero? Perché non ne sono sorpreso? Pensavo ti saresti arreso con Pozioni dopo i tuoi pietosi tentativi a scuola.”  
  
Harry lo fulminò. “Vedo che è ancora un bastardo. L’essere quasi morto non ha portato niente di buono al suo carattere.”  
  
Snape lo guardò in cagnesco. “E vedo che lei è ancora un ragazzino arrogante che non sa quando tenere la bocca chiusa,” sibilò.   
  
Harry schizzò in piedi, ribollendo di rabbia e stringendo la sua bacchetta. Se qualcuno riusciva a entrargli sottopelle e irritarlo velocemente, quello era Severus Snape. Come aveva potuto pensare che fosse cambiato, proprio non lo sapeva. Diede voce ai suoi pensieri. “Sai, quando ho saputo da Draco che eri ancora vivo, ho pensato fosse un’opportunità per seppellire i vecchi rancori e ricominciare. Accidenti, ero pronto a ringraziarti per avermi salvato il culo tutte quelle volte, ma se sarai un sarcastico, patetico stronzo, allora puoi andartene all’inferno per quello che mi importa! Mio Dio, non sorprenderti se non hai amici se questo è il modo in cui li tratti! Non so neanche come tu possa essere piaciuto a mia madre, per prima cosa!” urlò furiosamente.  
  
L’ultimo commento era stato un colpo basso, Harry se ne rese conto appena lo ebbe detto. Snape impallidì e i suoi occhi si accesero. Lily Evans era un argomento dolente tra loro. Harry sentiva che probabilmente aveva ferito Snape in un punto nel profondo, ma non se ne preoccupò in quel momento. Era stato un errore pensare che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo. Quell’uomo era rimasto nel passato e non sarebbe mai andato oltre i suoi rancori con James e Sirius. E visto che nessuno dei due era vivo Snape non poteva fare niente se non maltrattare Harry perché somigliava troppo a suo padre e al suo padrino.  
  
“Harry,” disse Draco in avvertimento. Era impallidito anche lui. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che la cosa gli sarebbe sfuggita di mano così rapidamente.  
  
“Oh, fanculo! Me ne vado. Ci vediamo, Malfoy,” scattò Harry e marciò fuori della casa, la sua magia che crepitava con la sua rabbia. Appena fuori, si Materializzò a casa sua. Più tardi sarebbe andato a lavoro, ma per il momento aveva bisogno di calmarsi.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Per un po’ ci fu silenzio nello Snape Manor. Draco non sapeva se correre dietro a Harry (per ragioni che andavano oltre la sua comprensione) o se rimanere con il suo padrino che era ancora bianco in faccia. Immaginò fosse meglio restare con Snape per un po’. Harry doveva prima sbollire.  
  
“Sev, stai bene?” chiese dolcemente, gli occhi grigi che mostravano la sua ansia.  
  
Il fatto che dopo avergli fatto questa domanda Sev non lo avesse maledetto era un segno della profondità del loro rapporto.   
  
Snape sospirò e si strofinò gli occhi. “Sì, sto bene. Solo non avevo mai pensato che Potter avrebbe tirato in ballo Lily. Non molto Grifondoro da parte sua.” Fece una risata cupa. “In effetti, è più una cosa che farebbe un Serpeverde. E non avrei mai pensato che possedesse qualcosa di quella Casa.”  
  
Draco lo guardò. Non gli aveva mai chiesto cosa significasse per lui la madre di Harry perché non voleva buttarlo giù di morale. Però, dopo questa reazione, immaginò avessero avuto un rapporto piuttosto stretto.  
  
“Allora, da quando Potter ti chiama per nome? Visto che ci siamo, da quando vi vedete senza provare a maledirvi a vicenda? E cosa intendeva Potter dicendo che vi sareste visti più tardi?” Domandò Snape con voce neutrale. Poi i suoi occhi si spalancarono un po’. Non molto, ma Draco che lo conosceva da una vita, lo vide. “Merlino, non state insieme, vero?”  
  
“Cosa? No! Certo che no! Siamo solo amici,” si difese Draco. _Beh, amici che si devono baciare perché gli viene ordinato da un bambino di sei anni,_ aggiunse mentalmente, ma credeva che Snape non avrebbe voluto sentirlo.  
  
Snape sollevò un sopracciglio. “Solo amici? E da quando?”  
  
“Beh, ci siamo rincontrati qualche settimana fa a Diagon Alley. Scorpius era sparito e Harry lo ha trovato. Il piccolo ha suggerito che potevamo essere amici e noi abbiamo deciso di darci una possibilità, visto che la guerra è finita e mio padre è morto,” spiegò. “Abbiamo cenato insieme la sera dopo e ho conosciuto Teddy, mio cugino. Non ci siamo incontrati per due settimane finché non l’ho visto di nuovo al Ministero mentre stava per collassare. Mi ha raccontato del caso di cui si sta occupando e del fatto che stava cercando un Pozionista esperto che potesse aiutarlo a identificare l’ingrediente sconosciuto di una pozione. Ho suggerito di venirti a trovare. Mi è parso un po’ shockato di scoprire che eri ancora vivo,” rifletté. “Perché non gli hai detto di essere sopravvissuto?”  
  
“Perché avrei dovuto? Non gli devo niente. Qualche settimana dopo la battaglia finale mi sono svegliato in ospedale e mi hanno detto che sarei potuto andarmene in qualunque momento.  Non ho pensato di avvisare un moccioso arrogante del fatto che ero ancora vivo,” sogghignò.  
  
“Beh, quel moccioso arrogante aveva intenzione di ringraziarti per avergli salvato la vita e ha messo da parte l’orgoglio per chiederti aiuto. Penso che il minimo che avresti potuto fare sarebbe stato ascoltarlo invece che insultarlo a prima vista,” disse delicatamente. “Ti sorprende che ti abbia insultato a sua volta e provato a ferirti tirando in ballo sua madre?”  
  
Per una volta in vita sua, Snape non poté ribattere. Lo fulminò con un’occhiata, ma Draco vedeva che stava riflettendo sulle sue parole.  
  
“Perché non hai mai parlato di sua madre con lui?” chiese Draco, incuriosito. Immaginava che Harry lo avrebbe apprezzato.  
  
“Per quale motivo avrei dovuto farlo? Non è mai sembrato interessato a sua madre. Inoltre, se avesse voluto conoscere di più sua madre avrebbe potuto domandare al cane rognoso e al lupo.”  
  
“Forse non ha avuto la possibilità di farlo?” Suggerì Draco.  
  
Snape sbuffò.   
  
Draco sospirò. “Ascolta, dagli solo una chance. Prova a parlargli prima di iniziare ad insultarlo. Credo ne usciresti sorpreso. E penso anche che Harry apprezzerebbe davvero se gli parlassi di sua madre.”  
  
Snape lo guardò con uno sguardo impenetrabile. “Perché ti preoccupi così tanto di farmi andare d’accordo con Potter?”  
  
Draco fissò il soffitto mentre rifletteva sulla domanda. “Eh, infatti, perché? Non lo so. f4; solo un suggerimento.”  
  
“Ci penserò.” Disse Snape con voce neutra.  
  
Dopodiché la conversazione verté su Scorpius.

 

* * *

 

Teddy si accigliò quando vide in che stato si trovava il suo padrino. La bocca di Harry era una linea sottile, segno che era stato furioso e che era ancora arrabbiato. E batteva il piede, quindi era impaziente.  
  
Teddy immaginò che fosse successo qualcosa mentre si trovava a scuola. Aveva litigato con Draco? O con l’uomo che erano andati a trovare?  
  
“Harry?” domandò esitante quando gli arrivò davanti.  
  
L’altro annuì e fece del suo meglio per rendere il suo sorriso meno forzato. “Ehi, Teddy, è andata bene a scuola?”  
  
“Sì, mi sono divertito. A te com’è andata?” chiese e afferrò la mano di Harry, temendo per un instante che lo avrebbe scacciato. Non lo fece.  
  
Harry sospirò piano. “Oh, niente di speciale.”  
  
“Harry!”  
  
Entrambi si girarono per vedere Scorpius correre loro incontro con un enorme sorriso sul volto. La sua maestra, una donna dai capelli corti castani legati in una coda di cavallo, gli correva dietro.  
  
Scorpius ridacchiò e abbracciò Harry all’altezza delle gambe, ignorando l’occhiataccia che ricevette da Teddy.  
  
“Scorpius! Non puoi semplicemente scappare! Sono desolata, signor Potter, ma non riuscivo più a trattenerlo,” si scusò la donna e si tirò indietro una ciocca di capelli. “Conosce Scorpius?”  
  
“Sì, è il figlio di un mio amico,” le sorrise educatamente.  
  
Lei sgranò gli occhi. “Oh, è un amico di Draco Malfoy. Beh, credo di poterlo lasciare con lei, allora?”  
  
“Sì, nessun problema,” annuì Harry. Sì, questo sarebbe sicuramente finito sul giornale del giorno dopo.  
  
“Guarda, Harry, guarda! Ho fatto un disegno per te!” disse Scorpius entusiasta sventolando un foglio nell’aria e saltellando su e giù.  
  
Prima di prendere il disegno, Harry condusse i bambini verso una panchina sotto un albero. Pensò di poter aspettare lì che Draco arrivasse per prendere suo figlio.  
  
Come si furono seduti, Scorpius si arrampicò sulle gambe di Harry e gli infilò il foglio davanti al viso. “Guarda, guarda!”  
  
Harry sorrise e prese il disegno. Il suo sorriso si congelò quando vide la scena rappresentata. C’erano lui, Teddy, Scorpius e Draco. I bambini erano seduti su una panchina e giocavano con una palla. Harry e Draco erano seduti vicini e pareva si tenessero per mano; avevano grandi sorrisi stampati in faccia e, sotto di loro, c’erano tanti cuori colorati di rosso.  
  
Teddy sbirciò il foglio dal suo posto vicino a Harry e ammiccò quando vide il disegno. Uh, c’era definitivamente qualcosa di sbagliato in quel bambino. Non c’erano possibilità che quello sarebbe successo.  
  
“Ti piace? E' carino?” domandò Scorpius, gli occhi grigi spalancati mentre si muoveva sulle sue ginocchia.  
  
Distrattamente, Harry passò un braccio attorno alla schiena di Scorpius per evitare che cadesse. “Sì, è molto carino, Scorpius. Disegni molto bene.”  Lodò il bambino che s’illuminò e lo abbracciò.  
  
Harry si chiese perché Scorpius avesse disegnato una cosa del genere, ma non pensò a niente di strano. Forse Scorpius voleva rappresentare l’amicizia tra lui e Draco ma non aveva trovato simboli migliori per farlo che i cuori. Sì, probabilmente non era altro.  
  
Harry piegò il foglio e voleva renderlo a Scorpius, ma Scorpius non ne volle sapere.  
  
“No, è per te! Devi tenerlo!” Sorrise e diede a Harry un bacio sulla guancia, come faceva con suo padre quando gli disegnava qualcosa.  
  
Gli occhi marroni di Teddy sfolgorarono di gelosia. Si abbarbicò sulla sua spalla e strinse il suo braccio. Harry guardò in basso con un sorriso e lo abbracciò.  
  
“Eccoti, Scorpius! Perché non sei ad aspettare al portone con la tua insegnante?” chiese Draco e si avvicinò loro, sollevando un sopracciglio quando vide che il figlio se ne stava seduto sulle gambe di Harry. Pareva che ogni volta che vedeva Scorpius con Harry, questo gli si appiccicasse in qualche modo.  
  
Scorpius mise il broncio. “Ho visto Harry e volevo dargli il mio disegno,” disse fieramente.  
  
Draco spostò lo sguardo su Harry, che fece spallucce. “Ah, è così? Hai un disegno anche per me?”  
  
Scorpius annuì. “Ma te lo do quando siamo a casa, papà,” sorrise.  
  
“Beh, allora, andiamo a casa, no?” sorrise anche Draco e tolse Scorpius dalle gambe di Harry. Lo prese in braccio e il bambino gli circondò il collo con le sue braccine.  
  
Scorpius gettò uno sguardo a Harry, anche lui in piedi, che teneva la mano a Teddy.  
  
“Vieni da noi anche tu?” domandò, gli occhi che luccicavano.  
  
Harry scosse la testa. “Mi dispiace, Scorpius, ma non posso. Devo tornare a casa mia con Teddy.”  
  
Il labbro inferiore di Scorpius iniziò a tremare, ma Harry rimase fermo. Non poteva sempre dargliela vinta. Doveva imparare che non poteva avere tutto. “No, Scorpius, non posso davvero, ma ti prometto che tornerò a trovarti presto, ok?”  
  
Scorpius, capendo che per quella volta avrebbe dovuto arrendersi, annuì. “Ok, Harry, ciao ciao.” Rinunciò.  
  
“Ciao, ciao.” Harry fece un cenno indietro a Draco, ignorando il suo sguardo interrogativo.  
  
Strinse forte Teddy e si Materializzò a casa.  
  
Draco sospirò e camminò con Scorpius in braccio verso Malfoy Manor. Beh, alla fine Harry non lo aveva né ignorato né maledetto. Ma aveva davvero bisogno di parlargli di Snape. Per quanto potesse essere scortese a volte, era ancora l’unica possibilità di Harry per catturare il colpevole.  


* * *

 

  
Quella sera Draco aveva appena messo Scorpius nel suo letto quando questi gli diede un foglio piegato. Pensando che fosse il disegno che aveva fatto per lui, lo prese e lo guardò. Non poté fare altro che osservarlo perplesso. Scorpius aveva disegnato se stesso, Draco, Teddy e Harry. Teddy leggeva un libro, Scorpius giocava con un qualche giocattolo e lui e Harry stavano seduti vicini sull’erba… con un altro bambino in braccio a Harry. Quest’ultimo aveva i capelli neri e i suoi occhi (che Scorpius aveva fatto belli grandi per fare in modo che potesse notarli chiaramente) erano grigi. Suo figlio lo aveva vestito con un maglioncino rosso e un paio di jeans. Chi era quel bambino?  
  
“Ti piace?” la voce squillante di Scorpius riuscì a penetrare nella sua mente e a riportarlo a suo figlio che gli sorrideva.  
  
“Certo che mi piace, è bellissimo,” lo elogiò, piegando le labbra in un sorriso. Scorpius s’illuminò. “Ma Scorpius, chi è il terzo bambino?”  
  
Scorpius guardò il disegno e cominciò a nominare le persone rappresentate. “Questo è Teddy, mentre legge un libro, e questo sono io, mentre gioco con il mio drago. Tu e Harry state sull’erba e ridete. Il bimbo con Harry è il mio fratellino,” annunciò orgoglioso.  
  
Draco lo fissò. “Scorpius, tu non hai fratellini,” disse con attenzione, cercando di immaginare perché suo figlio avesse disegnato qualcuno che non esisteva.  
  
Invece di piangere e mettere su una bega, Scorpius iniziò a ridacchiare. “Che sciocchino che sei, papà! Lo so che non ho un fratellino ora, ma tu e Harry me ne farete uno per farmici giocare.”  
  
Draco decise di stare al gioco. “Oh, e da dove uscirà?”  
  
“Dalla pancia di Harry,” annunciò Scorpius, fiero di ricordarsi l’origine dei bambini. Lo aveva chiesto una volta a sua madre lei aveva detto che le donne li facevano spuntare da lì. Scorpius immaginava che valesse lo stesso anche per gli uomini.  
  
“E perché questo bambino uscirà dalla pancia di Harry?” chiese Draco, quel punto veramente confuso. Scorpius non intendeva dire quello che pensava volesse dire, no?  
  
“Perché tu e Harry vi sposerete e allora spunterà un bimbo,” spiegò.  
  
Draco pensò fosse meglio lasciare le fantasie di Scorpius intatte per quella notte. Il giorno seguente gli avrebbe spiegato che non avrebbe mai avuto un fratellino perché lui e Harry non si sarebbero mai sposati. Harry era etero – questa era una delle ragioni più grandi che rendevano impossibile la cosa.  
  
“Ok, Scorpius, se lo dici tu,” Draco sorrise e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte. “Ora fa’ il bravo e dormi, va bene?”  
  
“Sì, papà,” sorrise e si rannicchiò nelle lenzuola. “’Notte, papà.”  
  
“Buonanotte, figliolo,” Draco stirò le labbra e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Diede un’altra occhiata al disegno prima di infilarla nella sua scrivania.  



End file.
